Jesse's bad day
by Fairyangel
Summary: Thanks for the Review Sorry the Chapter's were so short. ^_^ Chapt 3 up it's longer
1. Default Chapter

Dr. Jesse Travis dragged himself to the doctor's lounge. After working a shift at BBQ bob's then a double shift at Community General Hospital, he was ready to fall down. Coffee would have to do though. He reached over and grabbed the coffee pot....."Hey Jess!!!" Dr. Amanda Bentley's voice was waaaay too perky, he jumped three feet off the ground coffee going all over the floor the table... his pants. "Ow-ow-ow" He fanned at the steaming clothe and burning skin. Amanda ran over to him. "I am soooo sorry. Do you need help? Did you burn anything um you might need in the future." Jesse looked up at her taking deep breathes. "No, I did not thank you and I can take care of this." His expression softened when he saw the look on her face. "Besides I'm a doctor, I can handle it." After cleaning up, he started his rounds. Maybe he would be safe doing that. He was staring at the chart for Janet Rigsby when a door came out of now where smacking him in the face. He stumbled back tripped over his own feet and hit his head on the wall. The world went dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse heard a mixture of things as he regained consciousness. First there was a groan -that was him. Then their was a soft voice repeating "Jesse, Jesse" over and over again. The voice sounded like his mother's . His eyes fluttered open to reveal Steve Sloan calling to him -not his mother, well close enough. "Wha….What happened." Steve looked guilty. " I hit you with the door. Sorry." Jesse got up With Steve's help. "It's all right… good thing I just hit my head." "Are you all right?" Steve looked concerned. "Yup, fine" he picked up his chart. Steve grinned "Good. I need you to work your shift tonight . I can't take it. I have a date." Jesse gave him a Look. "Gee, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside." He headed toward his first patient . Knocking on the door he came in. "Hello." Came a deep man-like voice from the window. He looked up as the shades were opened. Janet Rigsby stood there in a really dinky maid's outfit. How did she get that? He thought as she advanced toward him. "I have not had a man in a long time." I can see why. He thought walking slowly backward toward the door. She grabbed him ,and being much bigger than he is, easily pulled him toward her. "uh mam I'm your doctor." "I now I love a man who can heal." She kissed him. "Please….." The door opened and Dr. Mark Sloan walked in. "MARK, thank goodness. Help!" Mark looked sternly at the woman. "Now Janet, what have I told you about doing that!" Janet let go of him and went back toward her bed. Jesse walked to the hallway as fast as he could. Mark smiled at his young friend. "Third time today she's done that. I don't know where she got that outfit from." Jesse started toward another patient's room. Mark put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh no you don't. You look horrible. Go to the doctor's lounge and get some rest. I'll take these. " Jesse started to say something. "Go. You cannot be seeing patients in the shape your in." Jesse knew when he had lost an argument and headed toward the lounge. TBC  
  
Please Review!!! It' my first fanfic in any category so be nice please. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse turned to leave when Mark's voice caused him to turn. "On second thought, you go on home." Mark glanced at his watch. "You've been here- what? 72 hours." Jesse nodded, then walked off. After doing some final things he walked down the hall toward the parking garage. He ran into Amanda. She smiled at him. "Where are you off too."   
  
"Home. I will be able to sleep all of two hours." She shooed him toward the garage. He walked around the garage looking for his car. He had forgotten were it was. After looking for a half an hour he found it. As he was walking toward it his best friend's voice stopped him. "Hey Jess." Steve started toward him. Jesse turned and smiled. "Hi." Unnoticed by the two men Jesse's car started rolling backward. "Who's this date you told me about?" Jesse was being nosy. "A girl named Laura." Steve grinned. The car gained speed. "She -Jesse!!!" Steve interrupted himself. Jesse half turned when the car hit him. He felt himself flying then he hit the ground. He heard Steve yelling his name then he succumbed to the blackness.   
  
***  
  
His head was pounding as he opened his eyes. The hospital lights blinded him and he shut his eyes again. "Welcome back, Jesse" At first he thought it was Amanda . As he opened his eyes again he realized the voice was deep and man-like-not Amanda's. He turned his head and found himself staring at a maid's outfit. Jesse started screaming. Janet adjusted her apron.  
  
"It's alright honey. I'm a slave for you." She scooted closer as if she could get closer. Jesse tried to get away, but realized that his leg was in traction. He would not get far. "Hi, Janet How are you?" Maybe if he was nice she would go away.   
  
"I'm feeling much better now." She got up smiling and walked over to a tape player. He had a very bad feeling about this. Suddenly the radio started blaring "I'm a slave for you." by Brittany Spears. He starting looking around for a call button. Janet moved to the foot of the bed and started singing,  
  
"I'm a slaaaaveee for youuu!". He looked harder. She started dancing like Brittany spears. By now he was frantically looking for the call button. She stopped singing for a second.  
  
"You won't find it, honey. I made sure we would be left alone." She began singing again and kicked her shoes off. Her apron slid to the floor. Jesse could not take anymore.   
  
"Help!" He screamed. "In the name of all humanity. Please help me!" She was getting closer. He started screaming like a girl. The door opened and Steve stepped into the room.  
  
"Jesse, what's wrong." He looked up at Janet, who had stopped dancing and put her shoes back on. She smiled at Steve.  
  
"You're a cutie." She walked closer. Steve leaned out the door.   
  
"Nurse, uh nurse."  
  
***  
  
Two hours later Janet had been moved to another room. She would only leave if she could sign his cast. Now his leg cast had a phone number on it. Steve was sitting in the chair beside Jesse's bed and was playing a game of checkers with him.   
  
"I win!" Steve said for the third time in that half and hour. "How about another game?" Jesse shook his head.  
  
"So you can beat me again. I Don't think so." There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" Both Jesse and Steve said at the same time. Amanda smiled at Jesse as she came in. Mark followed closely behind her.  
  
"Good news." Mark stood at the foot of the bed. "You'll be out of here by tomorrow. " Amanda sat down on the other side of him.  
  
"You'll have another roommate tonight, he just got out of surgery, so he will be quieter." Amanda suddenly got up and produced a marker from her pocket.  
  
"Signing time." They all took turns signing. They spent the next two hours talking. Then his new roommate was wheeled into the room. One by one they left until he and the sleeping roommate was alone. Jesse leaned back on his pillow, glad this day was over. He fell fast asleep.   
  
"Ride 'em cowboy whoo-hoo!!! Getty up there!" Jesse was jerked awake by his dreaming roommate. All night he stared at the blank T.V. while the man next to him sang the "Raw Hide" theme song. *At least it's not "I'm a slave for you". * Mark came in early the next morning with a wheel chair. He insisted that he took Jesse out to Steve's car instead of a nurse. Steve was going to take Jesse to Mark' beach house to recuperate. Mark got him settled in the chair and wheeled him toward the front entrance.   
  
"Dr. Sloan, Could you come here for a minute?" An intern asked. Mark stopped.  
  
"I'll be right back Jess. Don't go nowhere." Jesse laughed ,"I won't" .  
  
Mark turned away, and forgot to lock the wheel chair. It started rolling by itself, picking up speed as it went.   
  
"Mark Help!!!" Jesse screamed as the chair headed straight for the stairs.  
  
****  
  
The next morning Jesse woke up in the hospital again. With an arm and a leg in traction. Which is about how much this is going to cost him.  
  
The End  
  
That's it for my first fic. The usual disclaimers apply. These people are NOT mine. Reviews please. Thanks for the Reviews I already got. ^_^ They helped. I hope this chapter was better. 


End file.
